Made to be Broken
by Kathi1C
Summary: Rossi needs a little encouragement to approach the woman he loves.  JJ gives it to him.


Hello. My prompts were Rossi/JJ and an empty champagne bottle, an absentee condom and a midnight kiss. Weellll... I used the pairing for friendship and made the romance for Rossi with someone else. I usually write slash so this is quite a departure for me. I hope I did it justice. This is the only fandom I even consider writing het in. Enjoy.

FBI Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi had a reputation as being quite the ladies' man and he knew it. That was both a good and bad thing. The good thing being he always had a date if and when he wanted one. The bad thing was that it usually guaranteed him a certain kind of date, and if he was honest with himself, it was getting a little tiring. They were all cut with the same cookie cutter. They tended to be tall and thin, beautiful, sophisticated, cultured. Most of them were also on the same intelligence level with his dog Mudgie.

What he wanted most of all was a real person, a woman who didn't pretend to be anything other than what she was. Someone who not only wasn't in the mold but broke it all together. He had found her when he returned to the BAU three years ago. It had only taken a few months for him to fall head over heels in love with her. There was only one problem.

There was no way on God's green earth she could or would ever love him back.

It was New Year's Eve and Rossi was standing on the balcony of a small ballroom in one of D.C.'s better hotels. He wasn't sure how they had done it but JJ and Will had manged to put together a wedding and reception for that evening in just six weeks. He watched as the guests laughed and danced and generally had a good time.

He picked up the champagne bottle he had brought outside with him only to find that it was empty. With a sigh, he sat it back on the low table next to him.

"That's quite a heavy sigh."

David looked up and saw JJ walking toward him. "Congratulations," he said, giving her a smile. "It was a lovely wedding and you are a beautiful bride."

"Thank you," she said, smiling back. "I was a little surprised we managed to pull it off but we had a lot of help." She looked at him. "Why are you out here watching, in less than optimum temperature no less, when you could be inside enjoying the party with the rest of us?"

"Just thinking," he shrugged.

"About anything in particular?" she asked, coming to stand next to him.

"Not really," he said.

"I'm surprised you came alone," she said. "I thought you we seeing that financial analyst, Michelle?"

"Maureen," he corrected absently. "She decided that spending the evening with a group of FBI agents wasn't her cup of tea and I felt the same way about her associates. We decided it might be better if we spend some time apart."

"Sorry to hear that," she said.

"It happens," he said. "It would have happened eventually anyway."

"Doesn't make it any easier for you."

"My ego can handle it," he said, giving her a small smile.

"I think your ego can handle quite a bit," she said, smiling back. "I don;t think it's quite as big as you like everyone to think it is."

"Let's just keep that our little secret."

"I'll never tell."

"Do you still make resolutions?" he asked, suddenly. Talk about non-sequiturs.

"Not really," she said. "I mean, I still make the silly little ones everyone makes but serious ones? I never keep them so I don't bother any more."

"After my last divorce, I made a resolution to never fall in love again," he said. "It's the only resolution I ever managed to keep."

"Until now."

"Until now," he agreed.

"Have you said anything to her about how you feel?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I can't do that," he said. He didn't know why but he wasn't the least bit surprised she knew who he was talking about.

She looked at him. "Why, Agent Rossi," she grinned. "I do believe you're scared."

"Terrified would probably be closer to the truth," he mumbled. "I don't want to lose her as a friend and I am quite certain that's what would happen if I said anything to her. Add to that, the four men she's holding court with right now would take a great deal of pleasure in showing me the error of my ways."

"Let me let you in on a little secret," she said. She leaned in closer to him. "If you were to say something to her about how you feel, losing her friendship would be the last thing you would have to worry about. And her courtiers... she can handle them without even breaking a sweat."

"How do you know so much about it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What do you think we talk about on our girls' nights out?" she scoffed. "Our latest cases?" She slipped her arm through his. "Come on," she said. "It's just a few minutes before midnight and you need to be dancing with her with the clock chimes." They walked back into the ballroom.

The men were in tuxedos, even Spencer, while Emily and Penelope were dressed in formal gowns. As usual, Penelope Garcia stood out in the group. Her floor length gown was red and black as were the silk roses in her hair. Even the pearls she wore around her neck and on her ears were black.

"There you are," Hotch said. "We were beginning to think you had left."

"Just getting some air," David said with a shrug. He glanced at the countdown clock someone had put on the wall. It was five minutes before midnight. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage.

"Miss Garcia, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked, formally.

"Why, Agent Rossi, I would be delighted," she smiled. He offered her his arm. She took it and they walked onto the dance floor.

"So what was he really doing on the balcony?" Emily asked.

"Trying to talk himself out of being in love with her," JJ said. "I had to convince the poor man he wouldn't be rejected if he said anything to her."

"Do you think it worked?" Emily asked.

"Well, they're dancing," JJ said. "It's a start."

"You look beautiful," David said.

"Thank you," Penelope said. "You are quite handsome yourself."

He paused for a moment. "Penelope, there's something I'd like to say to you," he said, "but I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Sounds ominous," she said.

"Not really," he said. "I mean, I guess it could be, depending on how you take it but..." He found a glove-covered hand over his mouth.

"Sir, you're beginning to channel Reid," she said.

"Sorry," he said when she moved her hand.

He didn't say anything else as they continued dancing. Suddenly a cry from someone went up and they looked up. Fifteen seconds to midnight. They stopped dancing and watched the clock.

10

It was now or never.

9

8

7

6

"Penelope," he said.

5

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face him.

4

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said as he pulled her close.

3

"Okay," she smiled.

2

1

Happy New Year! As the yell went up, his lips descended on hers. It seemed like an eternity passed before they parted. With a sigh, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he admitted.

"Probably for about as long as I've wanted you to do it," she told him. She gently kissed him again.

"Happy New Year," he smiled.

"It certainly is."

Fin 


End file.
